A friend in the blizzard
by Silwer-Paw
Summary: My first fanfic, rated T to be safe and for freedom. PLZ R&R. Balto is alone in a blizzard at his boat, suddenly he sees a pair of yellow eyes in the darkness...
1. Looking for a friend

**A friend in the Blizzard**

**Authors note:**

**Hi. This is my first ever Fan****fic…hm…not much to say other than: I do not own Balto or any of the original characters; they belong to Amblin Entertainment and Universal.**

**OH, btw; this story will develop itself over time, but I know I'm going to start before the first movie and we'll see what happens ;-)**

**Silw****er-Paw**

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Looking for a**__** Friend**_

The wind carried with it the cold smell of a raging blizzard that would envelop the land with a howling, white, biting cold fog. Balto stared northward from the cabin of the boat he had settled on just a few mere weeks ago. The cold breeze ruffled his gray fur and gave him a feeling that the next few days would be trying. Boris, the Russian snow-goose who had taken care of him since he had lost his mother in a blizzard similar to the one coming from the north, had left a few days ago saying something about urgent business and had flown off after making sure Balto would stay away from Nome, the town residing just a few minutes run from the boat. Balto had never been in the town because of his heritage; His father was a pure bred Husky from the town of White Mountain, but his mother Aniu, she was a white wolf from the mountain-range between Nome and White Mountain. He was a half-breed, half wolf half dog, and therefore he was shun by both dogs and wolfs along with humans who saw him as a wolf and feared him. Balto had never felt true loneliness since Boris had found him soon after the loss of his mother and taking him-quite literally- under his wing, but now with Boris gone, Balto had nobody to talk to and had to hunt the outskirts of Nome by himself. All he wished for was a friend.

The blizzard hit Balto`s already cold and salt-stained boat at night, he cowered from the wind under a thin blanket Boris had found for him right after they settled down on the boat. His dreams were uneasy and he woke up several times during the night. Feeling the need to warm up, Balto left his corner in the cabin and ventured outside to see if the blizzard would clear up any time soon. He lifted his front paws onto the edge of the boat, but he couldn`t see more than 10 feet of the boat because of the blizzard combined with the darkness of night.

He was about to go back inside for shelter when he smelled something. The freezing wind brought tidings of something approaching the boat. Balto peered through the blizzard but saw nothing, until a pair of yellow eyes appeared not 10 feet from the boat. "Who's there" Balto yelled, but his voice could barely be heard through the howling of the wind, yet, the eyes moved back and disappeared from Balto`s sight. "Who`s there" he yelled again. No answer. He went back to sleep with the belief that his lone mind had played a trick on him.

Meanwhile, a pair of yellow eyes disappeared inside a hole in the boats belly.

**Authors note**

**Hm, not much dialogue in this chapter but I felt that I needed to describe the situation in a 3****rd****. person kind of view. Will put more dialogue in the next chapter which I will probably post at the same time as this since I have to wait two days from when I started the account till I can actually post something…**

**Anyway, PLZ review and be brutal, tell me what I can do to improve and what u liked.**

**SMITE ME O MIGHTY WRITERS!!!! **

**Silw****er-Paw**


	2. The one behind the eyes

**Authors note**

**Well, ****I felt like starting this chapter before I could post the last one and therefore don't have any reviews to learn from but I still want you to help me =) **

**Oh, that's right, the disclaimer: I do not own Balto or any of the original ****characters; they belong to Amblin Entertainment and Universal.**

**The name ****Kanak was something I came up with after much consideration and goggling, if you had it first it was NOT meant as a rip off and it has nothing to do with the cultural group with the same name or anything else with said name. Sorry for this mouthful, a one-time only ;)**

**Silw****er-Paw.**

**The one behind the eyes**

The next morning, Balto woke up to the still howling blizzard and shuddered at the thought of going outside to find food but his stomach started growling as if to convince him to brave the colds anyway.

Balto had only been able to catch two medium sized snow rabbits in the two hours he was gone, and was carrying them in his mouth back to the boat to eat away from the cold.

He had just arrived at the cabin and started to tear of the first rabbit's skin so he could get to the much needed meat inside. He had just swallowed the first mouthful when he heard a creaking sound behind him. He quickly turned around only to see the snow falling a bit slower on the floor of the boat. "Probably" just the wind" he muttered to himself.

After making sure no one was around he took a second mouthful and swallowed.

"You only got two rabbits in two whole hours?!" a voice said behind Balto.

Balto jumped at the voice and turned around growling from deep inside his throat. In front of him stood a dog, or a wolf, Balto wasn`t sure. The creature had the size and form of a husky except his fur was quite ragged and his paws was slightly bigger than a normal dog`s. Balto was stunned by how much this dog/wolf looked like himself except for the fur on his back, it was a tan brown, while his stomach carried the same light gray color Balto had on his. The dog/wolf was about the same age as Balto, about 8-9 months old.

"Who are you? What are you?" Balto asked with a demanding voice.

"Name is Kanak, as for what I am… isn't it obvious?" the newcomer answered with a wondered look.

"Why should that be obvious?" Balto answered, he was curious now, lowering his guard somewhat.

"Well, I'm a half-breed, just like you, dad was husky and mom was a wolf" Kanak answered with a serious look. Balto took another glance at Kanak. He saw that his eyes was a yellow color with brown pupils, similar to Balto`s. This combined with the other wolf-like traits made it clear that Kanak was not a dog in whole and his husky-like appearance made him look like a well balanced mix between the two species.

"Why are you here?" Balto asked, his guard lowered completely as he understood Kanak had no harmful intentions, besides if he had, he wouldn't reveal his presence when he did.

"You could say I was looking for company, I tried the town but the dogs there noticed my smell from far away and chased me away before I could even see them." He said with his head turned down and a sad expression on his face. "I was banished from my pack a week ago, they let me stay after my mother gave birth to me but when the old Alpha died, and the new one didn't see it the same way as the old one and chased me away. I was always shunned by the pack because of my father but it was better than being alone…" Kanak got a longing face and looked towards the mountains.

"What about your mother?" Balto asked, truly interested, he laid himself down, Kanak did the same. He looked at Balto for a minute, then putting his head between his front legs and started shaking. Balto looked curiously at him for a moment before Kanak raised his head again, a tear gleaming in his eye as he spoke.

"I've never spoken to anyone about this" Kanak said with a strained voice.

"It's ok" Balto said with regret in his eyes"I shouldn`t have asked "

"No, I want to tell you" Kanak replied with renewed strength. "I remember only what I've been told by the pack." His eyes seemed to look into thin air."My mother met dad in White Mountain, she fell in love with a husky she met outside the town, and then I was conceived a few days later. But my mother had to return to the pack, she could not sustain herself alone so close to a town and coming into the town was equal to suicide." He paused and Balto understood the hunger that came with being alone. He shoved the remaining rabbit over to Kanak with his muzzle. Kanak was surprised Balto wanted to share what little had with him. He mumbled a "thank you" and started to eat. After he was finished he went on with the story.

"When she returned to the pack, and then when she gave birth to me, I've been told that she…" This sentence he was unable to finish. "She left" Balto finished for him. Kanak suddenly stared at Balto with a mix of surprise and sorrow."How did you know?" Kanak wanted to know. "My story is almost identical only that my mother and I were left on our own after they found out about me being a hybrid. She vanished in a blizzard much like this one" Balto lifted a paw as he referred to the current weather. "I was adopted by a snow goose named Boris the same night" Kanak lifted a brow to this remark but didn't pursue the subject. "We found this boat a few weeks ago but Boris left a few days ago, he had some personal matters to take care of, and since then I've been alone here."

Both sat in silence. Kanak was the first one to break it."I think it's time for me to leave; it's getting dark and need to find shelter." He began walking. "Stop" Balto said."It's too dangerous, you can stay here for a while, at least until this blizzard clears" Kanak smiled and agreed." Thank you Balto"

They shared the blanket, though it was thin, it was large enough to room both of them. They fell asleep knowing they had both found someone who could be their friend.

**Authors note**

**Hm, became a little too much informal perhaps? At least I managed to get in the dialogue in.**

**Please review this chapter and throw in word of advice now and then. Can't wait to hear what you feel about my writing, though you don't have to be too gentle.**

**Promise next chapter will have some more action to it but could use some ideas from you, feeling a writer's block coming…**

**Silw****er-Paw**


	3. Fears overcome, Curiositys arrival

**Authors note**

**Even though I`ve gotten ZERO reviews yet I****'ve decided to continue anyway, thx to those who read it so far, you know who you are, even though I don't…**

**And since there have been no reviews, this chapter will be rather short. (I'm also running out of ideas so feel free to pitch in some along with some advice. I allow anon. reviews now=)) **

**ON WITH THE STORY!!!11!**

**Silwer-Paw.**

**Fears overcome;**** curiosity's arrival**

The morning sun rose, the blizzard had subsided and the plains around Nome and Balto's boat had received a fresh, thick layer of snow.

Balto stirred under the thin blanket and opened his eyes to the blinding light of the sun. He looked over at Kanak and remembered his sad story from yesterday and noticed Kanak had been crying in his sleep. "Better not mention it" Balto thought with concern.

A few minutes later, Kanak crawled out of the blanket only to find himself alone in the cabin, he looked over to the front of the boat and saw Balto stand there, taking in the sunlight. He walked over to a bucket outside the cabin, cracked the ice with his paws and took a few sips of the ice cold water. Shuddering and shaking his muzzle to avoid ice in his face. He turned to Balto.

"Good morning" Kanak yawned

"Morning" Balto replied with a smile, turning away from the edge to drink a few sips from the bucket.

"So how do you usually start the day?" Kanak asked with a playful look.

"Depends" Balto answered "if I'm hungry I hunt, if I'm not, I will spend the day here at the boat"

"Booooooriiing" Kanak exclaimed, startling Balto with this sudden raise in voice.

"So what do YOU want to do?" Balto saw an idea being formed behind Kanak`s yellow eyes.

Kanak smile slyly and took a glance at the nearby town of Nome.

"NO" Balto said sternly as he understood where Kanak wanted.

"Aw, come on Balto" he whimpered with a puppyish face."What harm could it do? You've been here for what, a few weeks? And the last one alone if memory serves. You must be bored to death."

"Rather bored than dead…" Balto murmured

"BAH, well, if that's how you see it I might as well go alone" Kanak trotted off towards the town.

"Wait! You can't go alone!" Balto followed him. Kanak knew he had him hooked now.

He waited for Balto to catch up and they walked into town together, Balto albeit with some hesitation. They arrived at the outskirts a few minutes later; Balto no longer cowered at the prospect and began to feel the need to explore this strange place.

"Where should we go first? Balto asked.

Kanak noticed the curiosity in Balto's voice and smiled. "I`m kinda hungry, let's see if there`s any food around, shall we?"

Balto wasn`t really that hungry but knew starvation too well to pass up a chance for food and he agreed to Kanaks proposal, so they stalked the narrow streets, their noses up in the sky. After an hour or so, they decided to split up to cover more ground and then meet up at the bout later that evening. Balto was now getting worried, with no one to watch his back he was walking with his legs bent as if to ready himself for a run for his life.

Not long after, he found what he was looking for, in a garbage bin outside a building reeking of slaughtered animals; he found a few scraps of meat. He gobbled some of it down, noticing it would not be enough for two, so he kept searching in case Kanak didn't find anything for himself.

With the sun lowering towards the horizon, he had come to the center of the town, he observed the streets. They were empty, he thought. Just as he was about to leave, he heard some commotion near where he was hiding. He lowered himself and held his breath. He saw some dogs walking past his hiding place. It was a female Husky with a bright red coat and white fur on her legs, belly and face, with the white crossing over the red on her forehead with a triangular patch. There was also another husky there, a male, followed by three dogs of different shape, all of these around Balto's age. The obvious leader was black and white and looked overly confident in his conversation with the female who looked more like she wanted to get far away from the black and white one.

Balto couldn't hear what they were saying but the male husky where obviously saying something that offended the red female. Balto noticed that she had a red bandana around her neck that complimented her already perfect being._"Why am I thinking like this"_ Balto scolded himself. Every creature in the town would kill him on the spot if they saw him, but he couldn't help admire the beauty of the red husky. He startled when the beautiful husky slapped the other one on the muzzle, she obviously had had enough of whatever he was saying and she then walked off, leaving the male standing there shocked but otherwise unaffected by the slap. He mumbled something to himself and left with his posse.

When the street was quiet once more, Balto picked up the meat and left for the boat, he had been away for too long, the sun was almost down, but he couldn't shake the feeling that it was time well spent. He knew that in the future it would be much easier to venture into the town, and he knew why…

////\\\\

Kanak was already back at the boat, some scraps of meat beside him and with an annoyed look on his face. _"Where the HECK is Balto?" _he thought. He was hungry but refrained from eating what little he had scavenged, thinking that he should save some for Balto in case he didn't find any. He was worried at this prospect as well as the fact that he was late since Balto had been looking rather shaky when they split up. He came to the conclusion that there was nothing he could do but wait and hope for the best. He felt his eyes drooping and let himself drift into sleep.

////\\\\

Balto arrived at the boat right before darkness struck and climbed the boat looking for Kanak. He heard a snoring sound from the cabin and walked in, finding Kanak sleeping on his back in the middle of the room with the water-bucket right beside him. Balto chuckled to himself as an idea rose from the back of his head. He tipped the bucket over and let the content flow out of the bucket and over Kanaks noisy head.

"GAAAAAH!!!" he yelled "C-C-Cold, what d-did you do t-t-that for?" he wanted to know, shivering he moved outside and shook the water of, still freezing; he went back inside, only to find Balto on the floor laughing his head off.

"How come you are in such a merry mood, last time I saw you, you looked like you where knowingly walking into your death and now you look like you don't have a care in the world."

Balto shrugged his shoulder at this question, not wanting to answer. Kanak let it be and looked at Balto's catch instead. "Good thing you managed to get some food, I was afraid I had to split what little I found with you" Kanak said with obvious relief.

"And the rabbit I gave you yesterday, was that nothing?" Balto said with a fake offended face and voice.

"You got me there" Kanak sighed.

"Let's eat" Balto said between laughs.

**Authors note**

**As I said, rather short although it IS my longest one yet… But seriously, I wont post another word until I get some reviews on this thing, and I don't mean those short 1-liners, try to put in some advice, critic, suggestions to everything from story to writing style.**

**As I said, anon. reviews are more than welcome as long as they're constructive. **

**Silwer-Paw. **


	4. Tales

**Authors note**

**Fourth chapter, not saying anything more tha****n; thanks to those who deserves it.**

**Claimer: In this story, Serana ****Kava and Kivak are of my invention and are not to be used without my permission, same goes for Kanak.**

**Let's get on with it!!!**

**PS: Disabled the anon. reviews**

**Silwer-Paw**

**Tales**

They finished eating right after sunset, Balto was still curious as to Kanaks background. He knew that since he came from a pack of wolves, he would be reluctant to go close to towns or even other animals without knowing them first, and no wolf would try to enter a town merely for the sake of company. Wolves are pack animals, but they still manage to function alone for longer than a week…

Kanak, who noticed the look on Baltos face, looked at him with surprisingly serious eyes. He sat up.

"I take from your look that you are yet not quite sure if you believe my explanation to be here." Kanak said, his voice saddened and his gaze focused directly at Baltos eyes.

Balto was cought off guard at this, he was beginning to think that Kanak could see right into his soul and percept his most inner thoughts and worries. "H-How?" he whispered, shielding his thoughts as one would cover a hole in the wall to prevent anyone from peeking, while he was trying to avoid Kanaks iron-like gaze.

"I'm no fool you know" he said with a fake laugh. "And neither are you." His expression suddenly filled with graveness and guilt.

"You are right to question me, because I was not completely honest with you when I laid forth my story." Kanak kept his expression and averted Baltos shocked eyes.

Balto felt his muscles tense, his eyes hardened as he re-evaluated the one he thought was his first friend.

"Why?" he asked with a stern voice, eyes fixed on this now potential threat that stood before him.

"My answer must in necessity be a lengthy one" Kanak said, eyes locked at snowflake dancing in the doorway.

"I have nothing but time" Balto replied, shifting from a crouching position to a sit. His back straight and eyes directed at Kanak. "And I'm not going anywhere" _And neither are you until I know who you really are… _Balto thought, noticing that Kanak could not see his thoughts. _He's just good at reading faces then,_ he thought, feeling relief flush through him.

"Il just get started then" Kanak said while sitting down again.

////\\\\

A week or so earlier

Kanak was sitting with his mother outside a cave. They were all alone. The rest of the pack was inside, warming each other. Kanak didn't understand why they had to be outside freezing while those arrogant fools was warm and cozy inside, he hated them for the fact that they hated them for seemingly no reason at all. His mother had said that it was part of the punishment for something she had done before he was born, though she wouldn't tell Kanak what she had done. Kanak couldn't make himself believe that she would do anything to deserve this fate; she had always put him first, never been unreasonable while raising him. In other words; she had been the best mother a pup could ask for, and for the rest of the pack to treat her the way they did made his blood boil with such ferocity that he growled more than anything else. If he spoke his anger out, his mother would berate him not to and told him that they were lucky that the packs alpha still let them follow them and eat from the animals they brought down. Every time he got this talk, his anger subsided but it never left him completely, he still didn't know why this was all that life had to offer him.

When Kanak was eight months old, the pack was residing at mountainside, at a cluster of caves. This was great for Kanak and his mother, since that meant they would have a more decent place to sleep at night.

At such a night, Kanak woke up alone in the dark. Not knowing where his mother was, he started to look for her. He didn't have to go far though. When he reached the entrance of their cave he heard angered voices, curious, he crawled closer.

"What do you mean with –Its time-?" he heard his mother say.

"I mean it's time to reveal your secret to Kanak, Serana…you have prolonged it for too long, its time he knew" a strong male voice replied. Kanak crawled just an inch closer as his mother started to speak in a lower voice.

"How can you be so cruel as to destroy what little there is in his life?" Serana whispered

"Bite your tongue!" The male growled."As your alpha, I am keeping those who want you and your son dead at bay; you would be wise to keep that in mind before you insult me again"

"Yes Kivak." Serana bowed her head in respect. "I will tell Kanak of his father as soon as the chance offer itself"

"Good" Kivak sighed with relief. "It would perhaps do him more harm than good, but he needs to know, no, he has the RIGHT to know" Kivak concluded. He turned his back on Serana and walked away.

Kanak was now holding his breath, not because he feared he could be discovered while eavesdropping, but rather because he feared the secret that his mother was so reluctant to reveal. What could be so horrible about his father? Was it about why Kanak had never met him? These and many other questions ran through the young wolfs head as he snuck back to his sleeping spot and pretended to be asleep when his mother lied down next to him. After what seemed like hours of brooding, Kanak fell asleep, speculations forming in his dreams.

The next morning, Kanak woke up alone, last night felt like a hazy dream but he knew that it wasn't. He felt nature call and went outside to answer it. On his way back, between the clusters of caves that now housed the entire pack, he was still brooding the impending truth that his mother would reveal to him in the near future. He was so deep in thought that he didn't pay attention to his surroundings. He bumped into a black wolf, he stuttered out an excuse but fell still. The wolf he had bumped was none other than Kava, Kivaks younger brother. He had long been known for his short temper and jealousy towards his elder brother.

"Hey! Watch where you're going, _half breed!"_

Kanak was shocked at Kavas words. "W-W-What do you mean with _half breed?" _ Kanaks voice shaking as he understood what Kava was saying.

"You know what I'm talking about, I can't understand why my foolish brother let you stay after your mother came back after being with that lowly _dog_ she met outside that human settlement. And when she gave birth to you…I would have killed you both myself if my brother didn't hold me back"

"KAVA!" Kivak was standing on a rise behind Kanak, the morning sun behind him framed him so it looked like he was glowing, magnifying the rage in his eyes as he listened to what Kava had said.

Kanak didn't notice this. He stood frozen in place, unable to move as he in his mind recounted the little information he had on his father and compared it to Kavas claims. As much as he wanted to discard it as lies, he couldn't deny the fact that he could see no lie in Kavas eyes. While Kanaks mind fought against itself, he didn't notice the situation unfolding around him. Kivak was walking towards Kava with anger on his face and determination in his walk.

"I believe I ordered you to stay your tongue on this matter until Serana had discussed it with Kanak" Kivak glanced at Kanak and positioned himself at his side."And judging from his reaction to your words, he had yet to hear it from his mother. You have defied me, _brother_" The last word was spat out like a piece of rancid meat.

"Kanak!" a voice yelled.

Kanak snapped back to reality at the sound of his name coming from his mother and he looked over and saw her running towards him. She reached him and tried to comfort him and buried her muzzle in his neck.

"Is it true?" Kanak asked with a frighteningly calm voice. Serana backed away and noticed that her son had no emotions in his face.

"Is it true?" He repeated the question while trying to hold his tears.

Serana stared at the ground. "Yes…" she replied with sorrow and regret in her voice. Tears started to fall down her face and landed at her grey paws.

Kanak felt his heart drop like a stone, he could deny it when it came from Kava, but when it came from his mother, he felt his world crumble before him. Kanak could not help falling down, collapsed in tears.

"About one year ago, I was hunting near a human town. I was caught off guard by a blizzard and had to improvise a make-shift shelter in the snow but it was not enough snow to make a prober one." Serana thusly started explaining to Kanak how she had been saved by a friendly husky, how she spent the next days and how they fell in love."

Kanak was crying the whole time but his ears pointed towards his mother, indicating that he was listening. Kivak was standing between them and Kava with a sad face, Kava however looked more like he wanted to puke, eyes rolling at hearing this pathetic tale.

"But then one day, he stopped visiting me. I waited several days for his return but I saw nothing more of him. I had to go back to the pack. A few months later, you were born, and when it was discovered that you were half dog, all this began." Serana completed her tale in tears. Kanak had stopped crying and was lying still, contemplating what he had learnt, and then, accepted it.

"I understand mom… and I accept it…"he sounded surprised at his own decision "it's a part of who I am, and I will not be ashamed by it, even if everyone else hates me for it." Kanak looked up at his mother, he was smiling. How could he not? He finally knew the truth. His mother put on the kind of smile only a proud mother is able to produce.

"Too bad I'm one of those who hate you!" Kava yelled while lunging toward Kanak, claws first. His hatred towards the hybrid and his disgrace of a mother finally bursting out. Serana saw Kava in the corner of her eyes and jumped in his way, growling, protecting Kanak.

Serana fell dead to the ground, a pool of blood appearing on the ground. Kavas claws had slashed through her throat. Right as she landed, Kivak launched himself towards Kava, teeth glistening in the morning sun, rage burning in his eyes, he could not believe this. Kava saw this and dodged his brother; he then sank his fangs in Kivaks neck and used his own momentum to throw him to the side. Kivaks neck made a snapping sound, he landed near Kanak who was still in shock at seeing his mother fall.

"R-Run!" Kivak whispered. Kanak snapped back to reality again only to see Kava running towards him, teeth bared, eyes red with bloodlust, a grin worthy of the devil himself had formed in the corners of his mouth.

Kanak started to move, Kava right behind him. He was not going to make it, he could feel Kava closing in. Then, fate struck, and it struck hard, Kanak tripped on a rock and fell. By instinct he turned around in the air so he could at least see his killer, but Kava had already jumped for the kill and was now soaring inches above the frightened pup, Kanak swung his paw towards Kavas face and he felt it struck. Kava howled in agony and kept soaring until a large rock halted his flight. He didn't move.

Kanak used this opportunity for what it was worth to turn and run the other way, not ever looking back.

Kanak ran into a nearby forest, the underbrush whipped his chest but he paid it no heed. He finally stopped at nightfall, too exhausted to go any further. He then let his sorrow wash over him and he fell to the hard ground crying, the forests silence was broken by the high pitched cries of a young wolf-dog, having lost his mother he felt no need to live and cried himself to sleep.

Nearly a week later, Kanak was looking out at a great field with a town residing near the dark ocean. He could see a stranded boat about 300 meters out of town. This was where the smell he had been tracking came from. He remembered a story his mother had told him when he was two months old. A story about a great hero, a hero that was loved respected by both humans and dogs, a hero that was half wolf, half dog, a hero named Balto.

**Authors not**

**Well well, my chapters keep growing. Please note that I suspect the next chapter will be rather short but can't say for sure. Looking forward to hear from my most respected critic and the one I dare call my first friend on this site.**

**Silwer-Paw**


	5. New friends,old enemies

**Authors note**

**Here we go again, ****I know exactly how I want the ending, now I just have to fill in everything in between...**

**As a side note, my favorite convenient store burned to the ground yesterday… now where am I supposed to buy chips and beer? **

**Silwer-Paw.**

**New friends, old enemies**

Baltos eyes were drooping. He had been up all night listening to Kanaks tale of sorrow so neither of them got much sleep. Kanak was still sleeping when Balto woke up after an hour or so of sleep. He let him sleep, he still had yesterdays story fresh on his mind and it shook his mind to such a degree that he wasn't sure he could talk to Kanak, knowing that any conversation was bound to touch what Balto saw as a deeply personal story and that he should not inquire more information unless Kanak himself took initiative. _Maybe I should have tried to comfort him last night… he was crying and all I did was go to sleep. When did I become this insensitive?_

Balto shrugged these thoughts away as he continued looking for food so he and Kanak had something to eat when he returned to the boat, though he decided that he should speak to Kanak about what he told Balto last night. He was now completely focused at the task at hand: namely mercilessly attack the butchers garbage bin in hope of wrestling a few scraps of meat from it.

////\\\\

Back at the boat, Kanak was standing at the rear end of the boat, facing the ocean. As he breathed in the salty air, he realized that when he told Balto his story, it was the first time he had thought about it in the timeline it happened. He had recounted parts of it to himself but never the whole thing. This unsettled him. Then, with horror, he realized something else, in his story, he had said that he ran from a knocked out Kava, but he couldn't remember whether he was dead or merely unconscious. If he was dead it was nothing to worry about. But, if Kava was still alive… Kanak had a feeling that he would track him down to kill him.

"And if he finds me…he will find Balto…" he said to himself, saying it out loud helped him grasp the concept of having Kava come here. "And if he finds Balto… he would kill him too…" Fear grasped Kanaks heart like spikes of ice. He realized he had to tell Balto of this, but he also realized that when Balto found out about a killer wolf bent to destroy any half-breed he met could be tracking Kanak, he would surely force Kanak to leave to protect himself. He thought about the possibility of NOT telling this to Balto, but he came to terms to himself and spoke out loud: "I owe him as much. I will tell him when he returns."

////\\\\

Meanwhile, a dark face was peering through the edge of the forest, a single eye scouting for life, the other eye nothing but an empty hole. A grin worthy of the devil himself was forming at the bottom of this mangled face. He had found his pray.

**Authors note**

**You probably know what's going to happen next but you will have to wait a while to know for sure, I'm having some busy days in front of me and my left arm hurts like hell so I won't be doing much writing… hope to have next chapter started by next week.**

**Silwer-Paw**


	6. Confrontations

**Authors note**

**My arm is finally getting better, (damn those needles) but now my toe is acting up on me...just my luck, I have to have a surgery to stop an infection. Oh how I look forward to it, he said sarcastically…**

**Well, luckily my toe hurting isn't keeping me from writing =)**

**Silwer-Paw**

**Confrontations**

Balto was back at the boat. He had found Kanak standing alone at the back of the boat. Balto tried to make as much noise he could without looking foolish so Kanak would be aware of his presence. Kanak noticed him and spun around, ready to jump the potential threat. He relaxed when he saw Baltos astounded expression.

Kanak turned his head in shame."Sorry" He looked back at the ocean. "I just have a lot on my mind" Balto realized that Kanak must have been deep in thought before he came.

"It`s ok, I know that it is hard to lay out your life in front of a complete stranger like that, but I appreciate that you told me. I forgive you; I can see now why you chose not to tell me in the first place." Balto was surprised at this emotional speech. He had never talked about such subjects with anyone before.

Kanak looked at Balto "Thank you for understanding." he replied with a faint smile.

Balto returned the gesture and pointed at the food he had brought. "Hungry?"

During the meal, Balto could see that Kanak looked more relaxed, but he could also see that something still bothered him.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked.

Kanak sighed. "You have showed me such kindness and warmth that I have only received from my mother" He looked at Balto with sad eyes."And that's the reason I must leave…"

Balto was shocked.

"Why?" Balto didn't quite understand what was happening. "Why you want to leave, I thought we were getting along, I…" Kanak interrupted him.

"Because today, while you were out, I realized that I didn't really see if Kava was dead or alive when I escaped." For a second Balto was going to ask who Kava was but then he remembered last night and the name gave meaning. His eyes still gazing at Kanaks with confusion.

"What does that have to do with anything!?" He was surprised at how much he had come to like and care for Kanak in the short time they had known each other, and he didn't want to lose his only friend.

"Because if he is alive, he WILL find me and kill me, and if I'm with you…" Kanak was unable to finish the sentence but Balto understood where he was heading. "He will kill me too…" Balto finished for him.

"But just because you are not sure if he is alive or not does not mean that he will come after you…" Balto said half-heartedly, he knew that Kanak would see it otherwise.

"Oh he will, believe me." Kanak cut him off. "He is not the wolf to let someone he dislikes just run away from him once he decides to kill them. And Kava hates me more than anything else just for being a half breed." He said this like it concluded the conversation and was slowly moving towards the exit.

"That doesn't mean he will find you!" Balto said with a desperate voice. "You traveled for nearly a week before coming here; your scent would be way too faint for anyone to follow."

Kanak stopped and turned around swiftly. Tears dripping from his eyes. "If any wolf could, it would be Kava. " His voice cracked and coarse." He is the best hunter I know of, he has NEVER let his prey elude him, and he will follow you to the end of the world if he has a reason." _Why does he care about me enough to put up so much resistance? _Kanak thought to himself.

"Then let him come, I don't care. If he finds you, I will stop him myself." Kanaks eyes widened when he heard Balto. "I won't let anything happen to a…friend" He said it; he had never called anyone "friend" before. It was a weird feeling, but in a good way.

Kanak was stunned, no one had ever called him friend before, and in fact he had never considered anyone his friend. Until now. He felt tears dripping from his eyes. Why was he crying? He did not understand until he saw Balto with the same grief in his eyes. _So this is what it's like to have a friend… caring so much about each other that we are willing to risk our own life to protect the other…_

Balto was tearing up so bad he could barely see in front of him. He wiped his eyes just in time to see Kanak walking up to his face, giving him a friendly nuzzle. "Thank you" Kanak now knew that Balto would not let him go anyway so why fight it?

"Y-You're not leaving?" Balto stuttered.

"No, you would just follow me anyway." Kanak chuckled. "Besides, you wouldn't make it three days out in the wild, and I can't hunt for us both so we might just stay here where you may be of some use." Balto smiled and returned the affection Kanak had just showed him.

"Thank you, I don't think I could stand being alone again for who knows how long." Balto smiled. "Besides, if you're so good at surviving in the wild, maybe you should teach me some of it. I'm bound to have some talent at it, I'm part wolf too you know." Balto's smile turned into a grin. They both laughed. After their mirth ended, Baltos eyes got serious.

"We still have the issue of the impending doom that may or may not be closing in on us as we speak." He expected Kanak to fall back to his gloomy mood, but was surprised to see Kanak raise his head and laugh.

"What issue? Once I whip you into shape, Kava won't stand a chance against us" Kanak said between laughs.

"You really think so?" Balto said with pride in his eyes.

"Of course!" Kanak replied."You said it yourself; you are part wolf like me, that's got to count for something." Kanak looked at Balto with faith in his eyes and tone.

"So when do we start?" Balto asked, feeling awkward at the praise he had just received. Though he was proud that his friend was putting so much faith in his abilities, he also felt embarrassed.

"Right now" Kanak replied, suddenly all serious and teacher-like.

The next few hours was spent teaching Balto the basic "How-to-be-a-wolf" and Kanak more than once remarked how incredible it was that Balto had survived anywhere. The only part he excelled at was stealth; the rest of the hunting training did not go as well. Though he managed to sneak up on his prey, he would often miss or over jump his target. And if he managed to hit, the animal often got away. Kanak blamed it at the fact that Balto did not bite any vital parts, so he taught him where to bite and how, so he could do more damage.

Although the evening had been full of frustration and anger, they both went to sleep with a filled stomach. Balto had improved greatly when Kanak had went to hunt for himself and Balto no longer had Kanak watching his back which was bothering him to great lengths.

The next day, Kanak said that all Balto had to do now was practice what Kanak had taught him, but first they decided to get some food in the town since it was easier and they weren't that hungry. On the way there Kanak had an idea.

"Race you there!" He yelled, spurting of.

"You asked for it!" Balto yelled back.

Kanak was astounded at Baltos speed, he quickly caught up and ran past him, darting past him and into town and waited behind some crates. Balto was proud to see that he was better than Kanak when it came to running. _At least I can beat him at this, _he thought. Kanak caught up to him a little while later, he was panting hard and only managed to mumble "Wow…that…was fast!"

An hour or so later, they had found some food behind the usual garbage bin and was heading back to the boat. Kanak didn't bother to challenge Balto to a race again; he was still digesting and was pretty sure he would be beaten again. When they arrived at the boat, they went to the cabin when Kanak noticed that something was wrong, a smell, familiar, yet indescribable. Balto heard that Kanak had stopped and he turned around to find out why.

"Why did you st…" Balto never got to finish. He was surprised when he felt something struck his head and all went black. The last thing he heard was a frightened yelp and an insane laughter.

////\\\\

Kava was bored, this old boat… nah, he didn't even care to finish the thought, that's how bored he was. But it would be worth it. Over a week of tracking and tracing had led to this. Why had he bothered to track that young mutt? Because he escaped him? Or because he had injured Kava? Perhaps a mix of them all, but mainly because of whom he was, or rather, WHAT he was. Kava was proud at his ancestry, proud of the wolf heritage he was a part of, and then this half-breed shows up, knocks him unconscious and to top it all off, claws out his left eye. But all this didn't matter right now, all that mattered was that he was going to get his revenge, and if the rumors were true, he would get another half-breed at the same time. Suddenly he heard voices and smelled his victims closing in.

////\\\\

Kanak stood frozen in place; he only managed to let out a frightened yelp as he saw Balto fell.

There, in front of him, stood the one he feared the most, his mothers' killer, Kava. But though he knew it was him, Kanak could barely recognize him by looks, he looked much thinner, his fur was ragged and dirty and torn up. But the most disturbing change was the lack of a left eye, accompanied by three diagonal, fresh scars. Kanak figured that he had hit better than he thought when he escaped a week earlier, for some reason, he gained some courage from the knowledge that he had done some damage. His attention returned to Balto, he was still lying unconscious, but he was breathing, so Kanak suspected him to be alive.

"So, I finally found you." Kavas voice was unstable, like he was trying to subdue laughter. He was grinning like one who had finally solved a riddle that had been bothering them for a long time only to find out that the answer was so obvious that it was funny.

"Why haven't you just killed us already?" Kanak asked, sounding braver than he felt. "You have had more than enough time already."

"Well, you can say I'm relishing in the glory of the moment of victory" Kava chuckled at his pretty words."But I guess you are right, it`s time to finish what I should have done long ago!" He lunged at Kanak, knocking him of his feet.

////\\\\

Balto opened his eyes, he could hear a sinister voice talking, but couldn't make sense of the words. _Ow, my head… _He opened his eyes and saw a black wolfs back. The stranger was facing Kanak. Balto felt life come back to his limbs and slowly managed to raise himself up. As he got up to a stand he looked at the two in front of him and was struck with horror. Kanak was laying on the floor, the stranger about to sink his teeth into his neck. A rush of adrenaline coursed through Balto, and without thinking, he leapt towards the would-be killer and went straight for the neck, he felt a crunch between his teeth as the black wolfs spine snapped. Balto used his speed and threw him off Kanak. Kava-that was who Balto correctly guessed it was- was flung through the air and landed a few feet away, his face with a frozen grin and the single eye rolling towards the inside of his skull. He was dead.

Balto, still filled with rage, stood in place for a few moments until he heard a cough besides him. His anger turned into fear as he saw the damage done to Kanaks throat. Blood was seeping out from the bite marks on his neck. Balto didn't know what else to do but watch in horror as his friend was dying.

Kanak felt his life seeping away, but seeing Balto alive made it worthwhile. _Risking your life to protect the other…though I didn't get to protect him… at least he is still alive._ He smiled faintly, then the dark void consumed his mind, but a flash of light appeared before him. He then heard a howl, and beyond the light, he saw his mother. Serana was smiling. "I'm proud of you my son." She uttered these words with such pride. "I'm coming mom." Kanak whispered.

Serana smiled. "At least say farewell to the one that wanted to save you, say farewell to your friend. The great wolf spirit will allow it." Kanak was suddenly back at the boat. He felt drops of water fall on his face. He opened his eyes and saw that Balto was hunched over him, crying.

"Don't cry." He whispered. "I'm going to my mother now."

"K-K-Kanak?" Balto was sure that his friend had died, yet he was still speaking. "NO, you are not going anywhere…please…don't go where I can't follow you." Baltos voice reduced to a whimper. His eyes flowing like a river.

"It's ok, we will meet again someday…until then…enjoy life…Farewell." Kanaks eyes closed peacefully. He passed on, going to his mother. He was at peace.

Balto let out a howl of sorrow unlike anything ever heard in Nome. He grieved over his first friend that was now lying dead at his feet.

**Epilogue**

A few days later, Balto was stalking the streets of Nome, not really paying attention; he was spotted by a red and white husky wearing a red bandana. The husky looked at the stranger and thought: _What grief has he endured?_

**Authors note**

**Yeah I know, the conclusion was a bit abrupt but that's the way it fit me. I was kinda getting sick of the story to be honest, but writing it gave me great ideas for my next one and maybe a future number three ;-) **

**Still, I hope that you enjoyed my first Fanfic and start looking for my next one in a week or so…or when I get to it :p**

**Silwer-Paw**


End file.
